The Adventures of Hazel and Nico
by Nico and Hazel Storys
Summary: After both series. What happens to Hazel and Nico's lives? They are still teenagers in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_We do not own any characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan_**

**_Chapter1-Love Story_**

_**Hazel's POV**_

I was walking to Camp Half-Blood with Frank. We got to the gate and I said, "I don't know if I should join the Hunters of Artemis or not."

"You don't know?!" Frank exclaimed. I didn't know what Frank was yelling about because we had been dating but then I realized that if I joined then I wouldn't be able to be with him anymore. I wouldn't be with anyone, not even Nico, because even the name "Hunters of Artemis" still haunts him. But I want to join.

_**Frank's POV**_

I simply stomped away. Nico asked what was wrong and I really couldn't believe that _Nico di Angelo _asked me that. That guy was really creepy.

"What's wrong? I just saw you stomp away from Hazel all mad-like." Nico asked.

"She want's to join the Hunters of Artemis!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!? What is she thinking?!Has she gone crazy? Bianca was a hunter and she died." Nico yelled.

_**Third Person POV**_

Hazel walked up to the Hunters of Artemis and said, "I except your offer."

The Frank and Nico walked up and the Hunters looked at them with distaste.

Hazel said, "Frank, we are through. I joined."

_**Nico's**_** POV**

It looked like Frank had a knife to the heart. I had never felt that bad for the guy. Then he stomped off and I walked away too. I never thought Hazel would do something like this, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Chapter2- "The voices told me something evil, so I couldn't resist." **_

_**Nico's POV**_

Hazel has been in the Hunters for a month now and it has been so hard to see her. I mean, she's always with them and no boys aloud.

"Get rid of Hazel." said the voices.

"No, I can't do that, not to my sister." I said back.

"You have to. You have too much to do." They replied.

_**Hazel's POV**_

I'm home. Well, at least that's what I should call the Underworld. Home. I looked over and saw Nico standing in the corner with a rope, bag, his sword, and the keys to Percy's car.

Next thing I knew I was tied up, stuffed in a bag, and thrown into the trunk of Percy's car, heading to Camp Jupiter. At least that's what I heard him talking about. To who, I don't know.

After that I was thrown out of the bag, yet still tied up, unto the ground in the middle of Camp Jupiter. Everybody stared. Nico got out of the car with his sword at the ready. Then he swung it hard...

_**Frank's POV**_

I can't believe what I just saw Nico do. His own sister's blood splattered his hands and stained his hair. Did he just kill his last sister, in front of everyone? We just found out who the real monster is.

The next thing I knew Nico shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood, leaving us to stare at Hazel's lifeless body.

_**Percy's POV**_

We were playing Capture the Flag when I saw Nico. He was covered in blood so I thought he was hurt. So I yelled for Chiron and he ended the game. Everybody ran over to Nico. We asked him what happened and he said,

"The voices told me something evil, so I couldn't resist."

Then he was gone.

The Camp Jupiter kids soon came. Chiron asked them why they were there.

_**Reyna's POV**_

"Is Nico here?" I asked.

'No, why?" Chiron responded.

"We need to keep him out for now, then." I answered.

"Why?" Percy asked dumbly.

"He's crazier then we thought." I said.

"Why, what did he do?" Annabeth asked.

I started to explain. "Well, he stole Percy's car-"

"I KNEW IT." Percy interrupted.

"Stop interrupting." I said. "When we first saw anything Hazel was tied up and thrown on the ground of Camp Jupiter."

"What did he do?" Grover asked.

"Wait until I'm finished!" I said. "Nico came out with his sword and killed her."

Everyone gasped. I saw tears spring into Percy's eyes.

_**Hades' POV**_

I walked into the main room and saw Nico standing there. I asked, "Where's Hazel?"

Nico said, "Th voices told me something evil, so I couldn't resist."

When he said that I knew Nico killed Hazel. Tears came into my eyes as I felt my anger bubble. It got out of control and I hit him. Then he shadow-traveled to somewhere I didn't know.

_**Nico's POV**_

I shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood hurt so badly it wasn't just Hazel's blood on me. Next thing I knew Drew was on the ground covering her head and screaming. Chiron ran up and knocked me out with my staff.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I have been watching Nico for three months now. He has been in a coma. When his eyes started to open I inched forward to see if he was still crazy or not.

Nico asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

I answered, "You don't remember anything. You don't remember killing Hazel?"

"Actually, yes I do, but where am I?" Nico asked.

"You are in the Infirmary." I said. "You are not crazy anymore."

"How long was I out?" Nico asked.

"Three months." I responded.

Nico said, "Then it's almost Hazel's birthday."

_**Percy's POV**_

It's been a week since Nico got out of the Infirmary. He hasn't talked at all.

Annabeth walked up to me and asked, "How do we get him social again?"

"We need to take him to school." I said.


End file.
